Nightmare Seekers
The Nightmare Seekers 'is a religious cult that resides within the infamous Snowbound Zone. It is featured within Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Mysterious as it is dangerous, it is centered around the malevolent Twilight Shard, the embodiment of darkness that emerged in ancient times. Introduced within ''Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, this nefarious association was once lead by the sinister Madam Weiss and became one of the most feared cults within the continent of Soumerca. During the course of the series, Nightmare Seekers was thought to be disbanded when their village was raided and then destroyed. Much of the remaining information about them is found within the Book of Shadows. Content© to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Uniform Regular Cultists The uniform of cultists were standard and straight-forward. Cold-resistant so their clothing protects them from the cold temperatures of Snowbound Zone, regular cultists that debuted in ''Twilight Whispers'' wore black-colored hooded robes that masked their identities from the public. In addition, they bore the purple insignia of the cult on their chests. Vices The spirits of the fallen and betrayed cultists that perished within the traps of Mormon Woods, now reconstructed with the assistance of the Twilight Shard and its negative Chaos Energy properties, the '''Vices bore many appearances throughout the series. Their truest forms are similar to liquid black ooze. This malleability allows them to take various forms. In their most standard forms, they resemble the ones they had when they were alive, though their robes become purple, radiate very negative Chaos energy, and the cult's insignia glows in a golden color. In their second form, also known as Phase Two, the liquid oozes reconstruct themselves by becoming gigantic beasts that resemble large wild Mobini tigers, lions, and even spiders. Retaining their animal-like appearance, their third and final form is known as Pesadelo. Created from the fusion of the liquid oozes, the Vices become a vicious, collective serpent-like beast is immensely powerful and is able to absorb negative Chaos energy. This form's only downfall is that the Vices, although not very perceptive in the first place, lose their ability to think rationally and behave as if they are a wild animal. Central Figures Twilight Shard For the main article, see Twilight Shard The main figure of the cult. Twilight Shard is an ancient, indigo-colored sentient prism that is the manifestation of the sudden mixture of the negative aspect of the Chaos Force and the negative emotions of the population. While it once attempted to plunge the world into darkness, it was stopped and sealed by the Golden Champion. Many members of the Nightmare Seekers hold it in high regard and believe that its sacred, almost immeasurable strengths are not meant for mortals, though some in particular desire its power for themselves. The Dark One The secondary central figure of the cult. Dark One is the title given to the one person that has complete affinity over the Twilight Shard's negative Chaos energy powers, the truest leader of the Nightmare Seekers, and the one that would make the defeated embodiment of darkness re-emerge once more. The identity of the Dark One was once masked in mystery. Numerous gruesome rituals were made among the members of the cult throughout the generations in an attempt to find out who was it. However, during the course of the series, the Dark One is revealed to be Rikai, the son of Madam Weiss. Notable Members There are multiple members of note within Nightmare Seekers. * Rikai the Hedgehog: 'The so-called Dark One mentioned in legend and the eventual leader of the cult. * 'Madam Weiss: Illegitimate mother of Rikai, and the former leader of the Nightmare Seekers. History and Appearances Background Little is known about the mysterious origins of this nefarious group. From the information found within the Book of Shadows and the database of the Guardian Units of Nations, the Nightmare Seekers group is thought to have formed around the rise of Twilight Shard, the embodiment of darkness, within ancient times. The group was formed by those who revered the embodiment of darkness and deemed its nefarious goal the absolute truth. Among the Mobosaur civilizations of the time, the Nightmare Seekers organization was massively popular and influential, and actively took advantage of the population's fear to gain more followers. However, when the Twilight Shard was ultimately defeated by the Golden Champion, the Nightmare Seekers foretold that the embodiment of darkness would return with the assistance of the Dark One. Despite such bold claim, the organization's number of followers drastically decreased throughout the following generations... During modern times, the Nightmare Seekers still managed to linger on inside Snowbound Zone, though much of its original traditions and oral knowledge about the legendary battle were lost in time. The group's fame was eventually revived by a hedgehog known as Madam Weiss, the daughter of the cult's former leader. Contrary to the former leader, Weiss was known to be incredibly curious in the vague lore behind the Twilight Shard. However, her methods for her lore research were known to be amoral and gruesome. She led the Nightmare Seekers to become one of the most ominous and fearsome cults in the continent... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Fun Facts * The Nightmare Seekers group was thoroughly based on The Cult of Darkrai from the widely-acclaimed Pokémon Insurgence. ** Their equally sinister overtones and sacrifices done to attempt to reach their respective deities in one way or another mirrors this. * Their designs were inspired by the uniforms of the legionnaires from the Dark Legion of Archie Sonic. Category:Groups/Organizations